Various adhesive compositions suitable for medical use and in particular adapted to be used with ostomy and incontinent appliances have been disclosed in the patent literature.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,545 discloses an adhesive composition comprising a blend of one or more water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloids and a viscous substance such as polyisobutylene. The adhesive mass has a film of water insoluble material affixed to one surface. Such a bandage is commercially available under the trademark Stomahesive from E. R. Squibb & Sons, Inc. and is employed as a skin barrier by ostomates.
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 describe an adhesive composition suitable for use with an ostomy appliance consisting of a mixture of one or more hydrocolloid gums, a pressure sensitive adhesive such as one or more polyisobutylenes, and a cohesive strengthening agent. The cohesive strengthening agent can be a natural or synthetic fibrous material, finely divided cellulose, crosslinked dextran, cross-linked carboxymethylcellulose, or a starch-acrylonitrile graft copolymer.
Cilento et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,051 discloses a putty-like composition for use around a stoma consisting of a homogeneous mixture of a pressure sensitive adhesive component such as polyisobutylene, mineral oil, and hydrocolloid gums or cohesive strengthening agents or mixtures thereof.
Pawelchak et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,080 disclose adhesive compositions for medical use comprising a homogeneous mixture of polyisobutylenes and one or more natural of synthetic polymers capable of developing elastomeric properties when hydrated such as gluten and long chain polymers of methyl vinyl ether/maleic acid. The composition may also include one or more water soluble hydrocolloid gums and may additionally contain one or more water swellable cohesive strengthening agents. Additionally, one or more thermoplastic elastomers such as styrene copolymers and small amounts of mineral oil may be included within the composition.
Pratt in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,053 discloses an ostomy sealing washer containing styrene isoprene and styrene butadiene block copolymers. Marsan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,658 discloses a sealing ring consisting of a mixture of mineral oil, styreneisobutylene copolymer and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
Sorensen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,369 disclose an ostomy skin barrier consisting of a styrene copolymer having dispersed therein a water soluble hydrocolloid gum and a tackifier. Poulsen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,732 disclose an ostomy skin barrier consisting of a water soluble hydrocolloid dispersed in a continuous phase consisting of a styrene copolymer, a hydrocarbon tackifier, a plasticizer, an antioxidant, and optionally an oily extender.
Alexander et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018 disclose an adhesive composition for use with a male incontinence device comprising an mixture of hydrocolloid, polyhydroxy alcohol, fumed silica, and polyacrylamide.
Kresner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,150 discloses an adhesive bandage composition wherein the adhesive is a blend of polyisobutylene, polybutene, butyl rubber, reinforcing fiber, filler material and zinc oxide blended under heat and rolled into a thin sheet.